blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME!
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3274.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 01:44:19 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! (Read 1218 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « on: January 13, 2016, 02:41:23 AM » ZION http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41496 HAS PROVEN HIMSELF TO BE A NIGGERFAGGOT. SEE NIGGERFAGGOTRY BELOW: TRYING TO SET A FALSE FLAG MATE THIS IS NOT ENOUGH CB TO GO AND DEC RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I MUST CHALLENGE NIGGERFAGGOT TO A FIGHT IN THE THUNDERDOME UPON ACCEPTING AGREEMENT NIGGERFAGGOT SHOULD BUILD HIS ARMY SIZE JUST ABOVE MINE BECAUSE I HAVE MORE TECH. TRAIN TROOP TO MANY GOODS RULES OF ENGAGEMENT NO AID MUST GO TO EITHER PARTICIPANT DURING THE FIGHT NO MORAL SUPPORT SHIT TO BE THROWN AT EACH OTHER DAILY ON THE FORUM NO SURRENDER IF ZION DOES NOT ACCEPT CHALLENGE I AM CROWNED KING OF THUNDERDOME FOR THE REMAINDER OF BLOC 3.9 IF ZION ACCEPTS AND I WIN I AM TO BE CROWNED KING OF THUNDERDOME FOR THE REMAINDER OF BLOC 3.9 IF ZION ACCEPTS AND WINS THEN I AM TO CONGRATULATE ZION ON GOOD PYRRHIC VICTORY AND SIGN HIM TO MY NEW MUSIC LABEL + he can be king of the thunderdome 3.9 i guess THERE IS ONLY A LIMITED ABOUT OF TICKETS AVAILABLE IF YOU WANT TO VIEW THIS HISTORIC FIGHT THEN ORDER YOU TICKETS NOW if you want to come order tickets in comments, specify how many tickets you need(***these tickets mean fuck all but kek this could be fun, will make custom tickets and give to people***) NO TIME HAS BEEN SET YET, ONLY IF ZION ACCEPTS GREATEST CHALLENGE SHALL WE SET TIME AND PLACE ( jerusalem 70ad probably ) « Last Edit: January 13, 2016, 02:43:07 AM by Lykos - » Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Chillintelligence Full Member Offline 106 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #1 on: January 13, 2016, 04:06:42 AM » everybody knows wrestling is fake Logged Chillintelligence, Warlord and 2nd Officer of Inter/pol/ Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #2 on: January 13, 2016, 04:11:36 AM » 3 tickets please and I'll give 75MG + 4000 food to winner and 25MG + 2000 food to winner Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 GaGaK Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #3 on: January 13, 2016, 04:50:22 AM » I am watching this Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=60346 Kunta Kintey Guest Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #4 on: January 13, 2016, 04:58:28 AM » I bid 300 MG's for lykos !! Logged Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #5 on: January 13, 2016, 06:59:09 AM » Is this going to be the theme song? Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Pbever Newbie Offline 10 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #6 on: January 13, 2016, 07:28:18 AM » Logged Lyranistan Sr. Member Offline 2-WEEK BAN FOR IMPERSONATING JELLAL 367 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #7 on: January 13, 2016, 07:45:56 AM » This shit better not end in flakeing. Logged Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #8 on: January 13, 2016, 07:59:03 AM » 1 Ticket please. I'll pay 1 oil and 1 rm. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #9 on: January 13, 2016, 09:06:32 AM » 1 ticket i pay with charra's mom if youre into necrophilia and stuff. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Montgomery Hero Member Offline 601 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #10 on: January 13, 2016, 09:23:02 AM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=45596 cxcxxxxx Full Member Offline 215 Personal Text l0l I lykos solemly swear, I want to oil wrestle men « Reply #11 on: January 13, 2016, 10:25:38 AM » 1 cuttlefish on zion Logged cxc: I don't like bite down on them. I just nibble them. lightly... Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #12 on: January 13, 2016, 11:10:07 AM » Quote from: aps on January 13, 2016, 09:06:32 AM 1 ticket i pay with charra's mom if youre into necrophilia and stuff. That's original. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #13 on: January 13, 2016, 12:01:21 PM » Quote from: aps on January 13, 2016, 09:06:32 AM 1 ticket i pay with charra's mom if youre into necrophilia and stuff. Bro that's low Tsk Logged Wielkopl ZION Jr. Member Offline 73 Personal Text Gonna Annex the whole middle east!! Re: I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! « Reply #14 on: January 13, 2016, 01:08:05 PM » I SHALL DECIDE IN 1 DAY! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41496 FREE TO PLAY Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 5 of 6 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3274.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 18, 2016 07:37:00 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! The World > Archives I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! << < (5/6) > >> Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: ZION on January 14, 2016, 08:44:06 AM ---how the hell can i beat lykos if i am at a huge weapon tech disadvantage? --- End quote --- LYKOS = KING OF THUNDERDOME 3.9????????? Andyrewwer: --- Quote from: ZION on January 14, 2016, 08:44:06 AM ---how the hell can i beat lykos if i am at a huge weapon tech disadvantage? --- End quote --- Get good :3 Get Troops, troops > Tech if you have enough. Get tech/MG (BAMF) Choose a champion to fight for you. :D ZION: --- Quote from: Andyrewwer on January 15, 2016, 03:18:36 AM ---Get good :3 Get Troops, troops > Tech if you have enough. Get tech/MG (BAMF) Choose a champion to fight for you. :D --- End quote --- True, Lykos wait until i get stringer then we will fight Andyrewwer: --- Quote from: ZION on January 15, 2016, 10:11:22 AM ---True, Lykos wait until i get stringer then we will fight --- End quote --- PICK A DATE! A week from now? That's good, have the THUNDERDOME over the weekend! PLUS plenty of time to build up and sabotage! :D Pertti II: DESTROY THE ZIONIST! Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 6 of 6 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3274.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 18, 2016 07:32:13 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! The World > Archives I CHALLENGE ZION TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE THUNDERDOME! << < (6/6) ZION: --- Quote from: Pertti II on January 17, 2016, 05:36:05 AM ---DESTROY KHAMAS! --- End quote --- KHAMAS IS A TERRORRIST ORGANISATION WHICH MUST BE HUNTED DOWN AND DESTROYED! Pertti II: --- Quote from: ZION on January 17, 2016, 06:11:16 AM ---KHAMAS IS A TERRORRIST ORGANISATION WHICH MUST BE HUNTED DOWN AND DESTROYED! --- End quote --- HAMAS IS ONLY PROTECTING PALESTINIAN LIVES. What is Khamas? Is it some kind of a Zionist war crime? Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version